A not so love story
by Hyuga blues
Summary: Sweet romance. A look at the relationship between two contrasting individuals. A Sasuhina one shot.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and all the associated characters in the story. However, Iam grateful to the owners for giving me an oppurtunity to indulge in some fanfiction. I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoyed imagining it.

* * *

><p>Hinata quietly gulped down the food and shifted uneasily.<p>

She was currently dining with her recently-turned-boyfriend Sasuke, who was glaring at her for some unknown reason.

"You didn't tell me".

Hinata almost choked on the chicken cavalier.

"Cough!...w..what?"

A frown.

"You're the heir to the Hyuuga corps".

She just stared at him dumfounded. He just found that out?

He stared back at her without a word, expressionless but at the same time having that icy look that demanded 'well?what do you have to say'.

"Er….". Well what was she supposed to say? "we..well…you never asked?" she stuttered timidly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

It was true. She had met the Uchiha through some common friends and she hadn't known why he had taken a liking to her.

She had first assumed that like most other young men ,maybe he was a bit attracted to the glamour that comes with being the heiress to one of the most influential company in Japan. But she had to discard that notion after seeing him shun the heiress to the vast Yamanaka Flower empire and a President of a large national bank.

Both Ino and Sakura were the very definition of hot, not to mention wealthy, influential and with brains to booth…but no, even when the most eligible bachelorette were falling at his feet, he didn't as much as blink an eyelid. And besides being the son of Fugaku Uchiha of the Uchiha enterprises, themselves a powerful company he was not lacking in the wealth and influence.

And his education and qualifications were so brag-worthy it made her envy and stand in awe at him all at the same time…and the looks..lets not go there.. So why her? That's one mystery she'd never solve.

Ofcourse when it comes to Sasuke Uchiha you couldn't really tell if he liked you..let alone tell if he's courting you or.. barely tolerating you.

He'd do stuffs like grunt in reply to polite enquiries she makes, accompany Naruto to every outings they had, and glare at any male specimen that dared to so much as look at her for a split second longer….and glare at her too for that matter. Though she couldn't be sure if he was glaring at her (like she thought) or staring at her mersmerized ( as Naruto had put it).

Naruto had assured her he was head-over-heels in love with her…but she couldn't be sure…at first. Afterall if he glared at girls he like, she couldn't imagined what he did to those he didn't like!

After sometime though she began to notice those extra attention he paid her. After all he never even opened his mouth for a fraction of a second when other girls (and there were plenty) enquired about him. So the grunts he gave her were special. And the way he glared at other guys was cute..in a way because it means he was jealous! Those glares he sent her way..well..it was staring mersmerised at her right?

And she noticed he did listen to her.

* * *

><p>She found out one day when she was dragged reluctantly into Naruto's and Sasuke's workplace to spent the afternoon. There were just the three of them and Nruto was cribbing to Sasuke, begging him for a chance on the board in the meeting to be held the next day. Sasuke being the financial consultant plus an Uchiha had considerable influence after all. All he had to do was give a nod. But Sasuke had flat out refused. "You're a dobe" being his sole and most reasonable excuse much to Naruto's chagrin. Naruto had then turned his puppy dog eyes on Hinata then.<p>

"Hinata! Please tell this baka to give me a chance. You know I deserve it Dattebayo!".

Hinata gulped as two pairs of eyes – one bright ocean blue and another deep onyx dark stared back at her awaiting her reply.

What should she do? It was not like Sasuke would listen to her..and he's kinda scary! What if he get mad if she takes Naruto's side? She looked at Naruto. Damn! But can't .resist .puppy dog's eyes!

"Er…Sasuke-saan..give Naruto a chan..nce….pleas..please?"

Sasuke had grunted "Fine".

Naruto had then turned back his head neck creaking with an unbelievable expression on his face.

"You mean..YOU'LL GIVE ME A CHANCE TEME?YESSSSS!".

He had then danced around the room and was about to grab Hinata in a bear hug when strong legs landed on him sending him flying across the room to the opposite wall.

As Hinata stood there paralysed with shock and fear, the Uchiha dusted off the imaginary dirt on his tailored designer pants .

"Dobe".

She had learned that day that Sasuke Uchiha listened to her and she also learn ..and so did Naruto..just how possessive he can get.

Hinata didn't think it was a big deal when she started going out with him weeks later though.

After all shes always been the shy wallflower.

She didn't attract or try to attract much attention and she had very few male friends, most of who knew the Uchiha too and so knows to stay clear out of his way.

Atleast that was what she thought.

* * *

><p>But unfortunately for her, Sasuke took the role of her official 'boyfriend' far more seriously than she was comfortable with. And that included glaring at nervous waiters as she stuttered her orders,beating up a guy who tripped on her, getting a steamroller to run a guy's Mercedes to pancake(he winked at Hinata as he drove by) and buying the whole firm Hinata worked at and firing her boss after that one incident when he had made her cry over paperwork.<p>

But Hinata being Hinata just flinched and didn't say a word. Even though she did beg for her boss to be reinstated and resigned herself (she couldn't help feeling guilty everytime her boss peeps into her cubicle meekly and ask her if she wanted coffee)

But now as she looked into her boyfriends eyes she detected a tinge of sadness. Surprising but true. The mighty Uchihas were vulnerable too. What was the problem with her being heiress? It was just a title. And she well knows it wasn't going to be hers forever. She had long ago decided, after years of humiliation and shame and playing second fiddle to her little sister, she wasn't going to be heiress even if they hand it to her in a silver platter. Not that they would. But it was only a matter of time before the council and her own father would favour the title on Hanabi. She was just the showpiece. So does it really matter?

She looked at Sasuke wistfully. Oh Sasuke …do you really think a real entitled heiress would be working freelance in every other building and taking the bus to work? But then she realize. This is a matter of trust! He thinks I don't trust him….

"Sasuke -kun….I..Iam…so..so..rry..I didn't thin..nk it was important.."

A tear ran down her cheeks "I..Iam..nn..not a true…heir..ress anyway", she sniffed.

She heard a sigh and then spotted a handkerchief offered to her.

She took it, dapped her eyes and stole a glance at her boyfriend. He looked up from his meal and raised an eyebrow" It's getting cold".

Hinata smiled. That was Sasuke for -"Its allright. Don't be down".

She had learnt to read his so subtle signals, she had grown to love him. He was the only person in the world that honestly listened to her and valued her every word! The only one who patiently waited for her to complete her sentence and not berate her like her family and friends…while it was true she was still a bit intimidated by him..she knew he was the one person she could always depend on…

"My father arranged a marriage proposal for me".

Hinata hit solid ground!

Her eyes widened with panic ..He…He was going to break up with me?...

On seeing what seemed suspiciously like tears brimming in his girlfriend's eyes, Sasuke hastened

"to the Hyuuga heiress".

Hinata blinked.

With her?

"I refused".

Hinata blinked again.

The Uchiha sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks

"I told him I already had a girlfriend".

Hinata took a moment to absorb the situation and laughed richly at the absurdity of it all.

As she finished laughing to her heart's content she smiled happily at Sasuke who smirked back, enjoying a rare glimpse of an amused Hinata

"He'd be happy to know for once I did something he wanted before he even asked".

* * *

><p>Thats it! My first fanfiction :) I started out with some mild,sweet romance. I hope I'll be able to do much better than this. please R&amp;R and give me some tips. Iam absolutely new to this!<p> 


End file.
